


You turn me on

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, High Heels, M/M, Masturbation, Mirrors, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Con todo su entusiasmo a cuestas, Yuri se dispuso a revisar los paquetes de las compras que realizó a través de internet días atrás. Sin embargo, entre las muchas cosas que recibió, también le llegaron un par de artículos extraños que, en definitiva, él no encargó."48 horas de plazo para realizar reclamos y/o devoluciones", decía una nota que acompañaba al recibo de compras. Pero Victor parecía ser el más interesado en que Yuri no devolviera aquellos productos.Prompt:Virgin-killer sweater.





	You turn me on

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).  
>  Fic dedicado a Yurioforever1204 y ArikelDT.**

Una de las cosas que a Yuri Plisetsky más le gustaba, sin duda alguna, era el momento en el que recibía los paquetes de sus compras por internet en la puerta de casa. Se ponía muy contento cuando por fin los productos llegaban a sus manos y enseguida se disponía a revisarlos sin la menor pérdida de tiempo. Apenas unos días atrás, estuvo comprando un montón de prendas de vestir y calzados para él, y también algunas cosas para Victor.

Esa tarde a mediados de semana, sus compras llegaron y Yuri se llevó paquetes a su cuarto, los bajó en la cama y allí comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno. Aparentemente todo estaba bien hasta que se dio cuenta que entre las cosas que recibió, había algo que definitivamente él no encargó.

—¿Pero qué demonios? -exclamó el joven mientras observaba con atención y desconcierto unos llamativos zapatos de mujer con tacón aguja de color rojo escarlata- Genial, se equivocaron con el envío -dejó eso a un lado y se dispuso a revisar la última caja que tenía pendiente-

Los ojos del rubio no daban crédito a lo que veían. Se trataba de otro artículo que no estaba en su lista. Resopló con fastidio y pensó tomar su celular ahí mismo para llamar a la tienda donde realizó sus compras online y quejarse por la falta de atención de sus empleados. Sin embargo, volvió a mirar lo que le enviaron y le resultó algo extraño, lo dio vueltas y no terminaba de comprender cómo se usaría aquello. Estaba tejido en lana negra como se si tratara de un suéter pero era muy holgado y descubierto, no podía decirse que era un abrigo porque no cubría nada, parecía un vestido corto y a la vez no.

—¿Qué se supone es esta cosa? -siguió verificando la prenda con muchas dudas instaladas en él hasta que lo arrojó hacia un lado, decidió que luego vería qué hacer con eso-

Yuri estuvo alrededor de hora y media probándose sus ropas nuevas frente a un enorme espejo, haciendo múltiples combinaciones y tomándose fotografías. Quedó muy contento con todo lo que había comprado y estaba a punto de disponerse a ordenar todas las cosas que tenía desparramadas a su alrededor cuando vio aquellos artículos que le fueron enviados por error y se sintió tentado a probárselos. Encogió los hombros y volvió a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar únicamente con un bóxer de animal print.

—¿Cómo se usa esta porquería? -se preguntó tomando el extraño suéter negro y colocándoselo con dudas- Parece un delantal, no más bien parece un vestido -hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras colocaba los tirantes alrededor de su cuello para amarrarlos en un nudo-

Cuando terminó de ponérselo se sintió ridículo usando algo como eso. Volteó para intentar verse desde atrás y notó que era más corto de lo que creyó y que de no tener puesta la ropa interior, sus nalgas quedarían parcialmente expuestas.

—¿Pero quién es el tonto que puede ponerse algo como esto? -a través del espejo vio también los zapatos de tacón en la cama y se vio tentado a probárselos- La verdad dudo que pueda caminar con esos zapatos -se acercó a observarlos de nueva cuenta y con cierta desconfianza- ¡Se ven suicidas!

Unos segundos después y con cierta dificultad, Yuri estaba de nuevo frente al espejo luciendo la extraña prenda de vestir junto con los zapatos endemoniadamente elevados. Aunque eran de su calce, el chico sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Prefirió no tomarse fotos así porque todavía le generaba cierta vergüenza.

—Será mejor esconda estas mierdas antes de que Victor llegue y me vea así. Según decía la nota del recibo, tengo 48 horas de plazo para hacer reclamos y devoluciones. Mañana me encargaré de eso y...--

—¿Por qué no te los quedas? -la voz de Victor de manera sorpresiva y repentina provocó un gran sobresalto en Yuri, quien tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el espejo para sostenerse y no perder el equilibrio, no se dio cuenta que el otro llevaba cierto tiempo viéndolo en silencio desde la puerta de la habitación cruzado de brazos y deleitando sus ojos-

—¡Victor, pero qué susto! -exclamó todo sonrojado, sin atreverse a verlo directamente- ¿Cuándo llegaste que no te escuché? -el avergonzado joven tenía intenciones de sacarse lo que llevaba puesto pero el albino ingresó con rapidez al dormitorio y fue hasta él para impedirlo-

—Espera, Yuri -pidió el mayor mientras se colocaba detrás de Yuri y lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus manos- Déjatelos puestos un rato más, ¿sí? Quiero mirarte, te ves muy bien así.

—¿Bien? ¡Pero si me veo ridículo! -se quejó Plisetsky sin poder borrar los rastros de rubor en sus mejillas- Me los enviaron por equivocación con mis otras compras pero mañana mismo los voy a regresar.

—No -murmuró Nikiforov, apartando los largos cabellos de su pareja hacia un lado para empezar a besarle el hombro izquierdo- No los devuelvas, me gusta mucho como se ven en ti.

—Ya no digas tonterías, Vitya. ¡Te estás burlando de mí!

—Claro que no, gatito. Si me estuviera burlando no estaría así, ¿no lo crees? -replicó el mayor apoyándose aún más contra el trasero ajeno, dejándole sentir la erección que traía por debajo del pantalón- ¿Por qué no te sacas el bóxer también? Te verás más sexy aún -sugirió el hombre al tiempo que dirigía sus dedos al elástico de la ropa interior del rubio para intentar bajársela- Vamos, dame ese gusto -le susurró al oído con ese tono seductor que hacía que a Yuri se le erizara la piel de manera instantánea-

—¡Ngh! -gimoteó el chico al tacto de la intrusa mano que de repente ya estaba tomando y acariciando su miembro- ¡Espera! ¿No ves que apenas puedo sostenerme de pie con estas cosas? -definitivamente Victor tenía todas las de ganar, Yuri sintió cómo su ropa interior iba deslizándose cuesta abajo por sus delgadas piernas mientras su pareja se divertía masturbándolo con total impunidad y lograba encenderlo con prontitud-

Yuri dejó de resistirse, quedó enredado en el lujurioso juego de seducción de Victor, quien sabía lo hacía muy bien y se aprovechaba de sus encantos en algunas ocasiones. Sentía todo su cuerpo acalorado y tentado a sucumbir ante las pasiones que Victor provocaba en él de manera alevosa e impúdica, intensificándose con un embriagante y avasallador beso que el mayor le brindaba.

Las manos de Yuri se apoyaron contra el espejo al sentir que las de Victor abandonaron su cuerpo por unos leves instantes, si no se sostenía estaba seguro que acabaría cayendo al piso. El mayor se apresuró en despojarse de su corbata y también de su camisa pero apenas y pudo desabrochar su cinturón. Precisaba volver a tocar a su chico con una urgencia que lo comenzaba a desesperar y a excitar aún más.

Los ojos de Victor se fijaron en el modo tan provocativo en que esa extraña prenda de vestir cubría las nalgas de Yuri, permitiéndole apreciarlas solo un poco hacia abajo y a su vez, dejándole con ganas de ver más. El albino no lo pensó dos veces y se colocó de rodillas en el piso para separar un poco las piernas de su pareja, empezando a besar la parte posterior de sus muslos, dirigiéndose luego con prisa hacia sus glúteos.

Plisetsky jadeó al sentir la lengua del albino trazando largos y húmedos rastros de saliva sobre la piel de sus nalgas mientras se divertía apretándolas con sus fuertes y grandes manos. Solo con eso, el hombre había logrado despertar la prominente erección del rubio, quien sentía unas enormes ganas de estimularse pero a la vez, deseaba que el otro lo hiciera por él. Sin embargo, Victor parecía más interesado en otras cuestiones que Yuri no tardaría descubrir.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh...mmmm...!!! -los pensamientos del más joven se vieron nublados por completo y dejó de preocuparse por el hecho de que pudiera caerse en cuanto sintió de nueva cuenta la ágil y mojada lengua de su pareja, pero esta vez abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos buscando penetrarlo de esa manera y en tanto, levantaba por completo ese atuendo que se tornaba algo estorboso- ¡Ah, ah, ngh...Vitya! -ahora era Yuri el que se movía en vaivén, la sensación era deliciosa pero no suficiente, por lo que se apartó como pudo y volteó quedando de espalda al espejo para después él mismo levantar el suéter, exhibiendo su pene erecto y lubricado ante la mirada ajena-

Victor entendió a la perfección lo que el otro deseaba y estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto cuanto antes. Se compuso e inició unas succiones rápidas para calmar las ansias del rubio, quien gimió más alto al sentirse en la boca del mayor. En cuanto agachó la vista, pudo ver a su pareja totalmente gustoso, engulliéndose su falo por completo al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y subían de nuevo hacia su trasero para hurgar en medio y dilatarlo con sus dedos.

En tanto, las manos de Yuri tomaron los cabellos de Victor para orientar sus movimientos a su antojo y voluntad. No podía estar más complacido profanando la boca ajena con cierta rudeza mientras al mismo tiempo, él era follado por esos largos dedos que se incrustaban en su interior.

Claro que Victor no pensaba privarse de poseerlo por completo. Se apartó con rapidez y se puso de pie para tomar a Yuri y hacerlo recostar en la cama sobre su espalda. El chico se sintió algo frustrado pero ya no tuvo tiempo de protestar siquiera, cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, ya tenía sus piernas apoyadas en los hombros de su atractivo novio y estaba siendo penetrado duro y profundo, deshaciéndose en gritos y quejidos.

El mayor ni siquiera pudo terminar de deshacerse por completo de su pantalón y su ropa interior pero no pudo importarle menos aquel detalle. Sus caderas se mecían imparables, su miembro entraba y salía del interior ajeno, abriéndose paso y llegando tan a fondo como le era posible. También gemía descontrolado y buscaba con ansias los labios de su chico, los cuales que eran capaces de llevarlo a perder la cordura, necesitaba besarlos, morderlos, saciarse de ellos por completo.

Yuri correspondió de igual manera a los intensos besos mientras sus gemidos morían en la boca de ese hombre que lo llevaba a experimentar las más vívidas y excitantes sensaciones. Lo amaba con todo su ser y eso hacía que sus encuentros íntimos sean por demás maravillosos. Victor se vio obligado a quebrar el contacto en cuanto su clímax llegó, descargándose en abundancia en el cuerpo del otro junto con un ronco gruñido que evidenciaba cuan intenso había sido para él.

El albino respiraba agitado y no paraba de moverse, simplemente no podía pues era como si el interior de Yuri quisiera dejar en él hasta lo último de su esencia. Se compuso, apartándose un poco de su pareja y tomó el falo de este, se puso a masturbarlo, dando a su vez unas leves embestidas que hacían que el más joven arqueara su espalda y apretara las sábanas ante su inminente orgasmo, el cual no demoró mucho en llegar.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...aaahhh...ngh...!!! -se retorcía extasiado sintiendo su sexo palpitar en la mano de su novio mientras eyaculaba mucho más que de costumbre; fue demasiado para él, mucho más de lo que había creído sería en un principio, estaba agitado y traspirado pero sobre todo, muy satisfecho-

Unos instantes después, el mayor salió del interior del chico y se hizo a un lado. Cuando Plisetsky intentó levantarse de la cama, se sostuvo apoyándose en sus codos y pudo ver que el suéter quedó completamente manchado con su semen.

—Mierda, está arruinado -resopló- Ya no voy a poder devolverlo en estas condiciones -aunque ahora era él quien ya no quería hacer la devolución de esa prenda como tampoco de los zapatos que quien sabe en qué momento los perdió en medio de la acción-

—Mejor para mí -replicó el albino- Créeme que lo sabré aprovechar muy bien, gatito.

—Si tanto te gusta, la próxima te lo pones tú.

—Claro, por mí no hay problema.

—Y los zapatos también -bromeó Yuri y se echó al reír, pensando en lo gracioso que se le vería todo eso a Victor-

—Esos sí dudo que me queden, a menos que quieras comprar algunos que sean de mi calce.

Yuri elevó una ceja y lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Victor?

—Claro que sí, amor -respondió con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo- Esto fue tan genial que me dan ganas de que se vuelvan a equivocar con tus envíos.

—Mmm...ahora que lo dices, también espero se equivoquen de nuevo -secundó Yuri devolviéndole la sonrisa, después de todo sí estaba de acuerdo en que fue un encuentro buenísimo; se acercó a besar los labios de su pareja y se recostó acurrucándose junto a él, ambos se sentían más que felices pero necesitaban descansar un rato antes de ir por otra vuelta-

**FIN**


End file.
